eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:A Frozen Egg
Grow the gryphon How often do you have to repeat the quests? every 18hours if i wanna ride/fly it? -- 15:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sadly you can only do each quest every 18 hours which means, you guessed it, 5 days before you can ride at the very least. :-Jaeyne ::ah ok, but once i finished all 5 Quests once it's grown and i don't have to anymore. ::So it's rather "Once you finished one of the 5 Quests you have to waut 18hours to get the next quest. Each Quest needs to be done once to grow your gryphon" right? ::well if it's 1 time each quest of course. ::-- 16:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes I believe that's how it is .. you have to do the 5 quests to "grow your griffawn into a flying/rideable griffon" and then it's yours -- no more quests. -Jaeyne gryphon or griffon I'm pretty sure my journal says "Speak with the goahmari gryphon expert" Even they are kind of griffons they are a race that got lost in time and is called gryphon. -- 16:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh change it to whatever works best! I'm an editor for a living and can't stand inconsistencies in spelling in the same document. Cheers! -Jaeyne :Then i say the mounts you can use to fly are called gryphon :The griffon's are the ones you can only use with NPC :-- 13:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::(1298846214)Feb 27 23:36:54 2011 \aNPC 66887 Elize Flannagan:Elize Flannagan\/a says to you, "I have heard there is a slightly different breed of griffin on the continent of Velious; we call them the gryphons to distinguish the species. Perhaps one of the gryphon experts there could help you." ::--Vraeth 23:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Rewards Snow Gryphon, Tundra Gryphon and Highland Gryphon are rewards of this quest? Because i think you can only start it if you have the collectors edition. -- 13:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ok i see now, the 3 gryphons are not a reward for collctors edtion they are the reward for th gryphon training in general, I will ajust those lines to reflect that. -- 14:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, you need to be very specific that the stormfeather brood is for collector's edition only .. the other gryphons are the regular reward .. will go back and rewrite and fix. -- Jaeyne :::this quest is from the collector's edition...you can do the other mount quest separately that rewards the 3 different gryphons. if you did that first, you dont have to go through the training part again to receive the collector gryphon--Vraeth 23:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Levels and quest completion The initial quest can be started at level 86, but to complete the entire questline series I believe you have to be level 90 -- at least that was the level indicator for the quests I picked up (not sure if they scale). I would think it would be near impossible to complete the questline series at level 86 though because even geared with the items from the starter zone in Great Divide, the mobs are pretty tough. Starting the Quest The quest information box says "see Starting the Quest below" yet no such reference is provided anywhere on the page. There is a "notes" section that mentions being level 90 but that's it. Has the information disappeared or is this an inconsistency? Reading the page as it currently stands: I'm doing the quest for the first time and I have no idea what to do; do I need to start the Frozen Egg quest before I do any of the 18 hour repeatables? The page would benefit from being clearer for first timers like me! Jevangal 09:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I've done a little cleanup on the quest start and clarified the Notes by restating that they're really prerequisites instead. I'm sure this could benefit from more cleanup, but I'm not finished withe quest myself yet (ah, the joys of working). I hope this helps.--Kodia 16:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks Kodia. I have 2 or 3 more days left until I can finish the questline and I'll also try to contribute something once I've got there. Jevangal 11:04, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I am currently working on raising my Stormfeather pet that I received from Billi's quest series. I just turned in the egg and now no one will talk with me. Based on reading the notes above, I suspect it is because I am already in the process of training one bird. I will update after I complete the current quest. (Currently teaching dancing.) Sakshale (talk) 02:17, November 2, 2014 (UTC) * A few days later, I returned to Kezu, riding my new Gryphon... and he granted me my new mount. Sakshale (talk) 07:07, November 6, 2014 (UTC)